


Lori has two mothers

by quakeluthor



Series: Small Doses of Supercorp [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Her daughter calls you Mama, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeluthor/pseuds/quakeluthor
Summary: Lori Luthor calls Kara Danvers as her mama around the superfriends until Kara decides to do something about it.Based on the prompt: "Her daughter calls you Mama."
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Small Doses of Supercorp [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707277
Comments: 15
Kudos: 597





	Lori has two mothers

"Mama!" The two-years-old said soon Kara opened the door. Lori tried to run with her little chubby legs until she was crushing her body against the woman's legs. 

Lena, who was cooking dinner in Kara's apartment kitchen, stop frozen holding a pan. The sign of her best friend was a relief but at the same time her kid made the worst time to mistake the names. 

The Luthor was anxious waiting for the shoe to drop, when their proximity was going to be so much and the blonde would need space. Maybe it was going to happen soon that she thought.

"Hi baby girl." Kara said, picking Lori up and kissing her little cheek. "I miss you so much today, did you miss me? Did you be a good girl for mommy?" 

The little girl was giggling with the blonde tricking her belly, asking questions she knew that the baby wouldn't answer. 

"Oh your baby girl was absolutely energetic today. She got your cape to play this evening, I hope is somewhere in the live room." Lena finally said, out of her transe. The words made Kara smile, putting the toddler on the floor to kiss her best friend cheek.

"Hi Lena." Kara tried to spy in the stove. The Luthor Just push her away. "How was your day?" 

"Same old. I left Lori to the L-corp Daycare, stressful meeting with some white old man for the morning, got Lori for the lunch and she took her evening nap in my office. We got home and she tried to fly with your cape." Lena summarized her day, trying to update her friend. 

Their nights are going like this. Lena drove her way from L-corp to Kara's apartment almost every evening, under the pretext of being a closer building and more comfortable. Also "Lori cries if she don't see you" - thing, that made a tired Supergirl fly to Lena' penthouse at 3am to comfort a crying child and a stressful Lena when the girl turned one year old. 

The night went as their normal: Kara played with Lori on the floor until the dinner was ready, they both took turns to feed the girl when they ate their own dinner and talked about their respective days and more topics. Until her sleep time, Lori called Kara as Mama more three times and the blonde only smiled and gave her attention to the girl. 

After Lori was down for the night, the girls decided to watch Star Wars, promoting it for a movie night. The whole time Lena was strained, waiting for Kara to complain about the toddler calling her Mama. The blonde tried to relax her with cuddles and massaging her shoulders. 

"Something bad happened Lena?" The blonde asked at some point of the night. "You are so tense." 

"No. I am just anxious about buying Edge's enterprises." The brunette dismissed, trying to look more relax. If Kara was not going to say anything, she was not going to start. 

By the end of the movie, both girls cleaned the snack station, The Luthor started to pick her things.

"I think I am heading home tonight." She informed Kara, walking by her to get Lori in her crib. 

"Please, stay. Lori is really out and it's late. It's going to be dangerous." Kara said, holding her arm to stop her. "You know my bed is always available, you have a clean stack of clothes for you and the baby." 

Lena just sighed and nodded positive. She knew that was a lost battle, even she resisted to her arguments, Kara would just fly with them back to her penthouse, saying it was dangerous.

Both of them continued in their night routine and after their good night's already laying in the bad, Kara was out in seconds while Lena tried to understand exactly what happened that night. 

— o —  
"Mama, up." Lori said, with her hands abover her head. Kara picked the girl in her arms, placing her in her hip before returning to cooking dinner. 

Alex observed the scene, lips parted and glass with wine stationed in the air in the way from the table to mouth. 

Kara was baby sitting that night, since Lena was stuck in some paperwork that she need to finish by the night. 

"Mama, wats pease" Lori asked and the blonde complied, getting a sip cup with water for the toddler. Noticing her sister sudden silence, the blonde put her back on the floor. 

"Something is wrong?" Kara asked, covering the pot. 

"Lori called you Mama." Alex talked through her shock. 

"Oh yes, she is calling me Mama since last week." Kara explained. 

"And you . "And don't you think is weird?" Alex completed, sipping from her wine. 

"No? She can't say Kara and she found a way to get my attention." Kara shrugged back to the oven.

"Okay, then." Alex didn't even had force to discuss. The things between her sister and her best friend were getting out of control and she just hopped that everything would work out soon enough. 

— o —  
"Do you know kids only learns to say what you tell to them?" This time was Kelly who pointed the weird fact. 

Kara had invite Kelly to join her walk with Lori in the park and caught the little girl crying for her "Mama" after tripped over a small rock. The blonde took the girl in her arms, kissed her boo-boos better and now the baby was sleeping peacefully in her shoulders. 

The hero choose to ignore the comment for some minutes while she finished her ice cream in her free hand.

"I don't think Lena teached Lori call me like that if you are insinuating this. Every time she calls me Mama, Lena get's a little tense, waiting for me to complain about it." Kara explained. 

"And are you to complain about it?" Kelly asked, smirking.

"Why would I? Lori is like a daughter to me. It's a honor that she seems me as a mother." Kara shrugged, ending the subject. 

—O—  
"Mama." Lori was running into DEO command room, hugging the superhero legs, trying to climb to her arms. 

The entire room watched the scene, while a very blushed Lena Luthor followed her daughter into the center of the room. 

"Hi baby girl." Kara got the girl in her arms, blowing raspberries in her pink cheek. "Did you come to see Mama in her work today? I missed you." The blonde played with the little girl curls, stopping for a moment to kiss the older Luthor in the cheek. 

"Sorry, Alex called me ask for some help and I didn't had anyone to leave her with." Lena explained from behind her shame. 

"It's okay. Go after Alex, I will take care of her." Kara replied, kissing the little girl forehead while she was atent, tracing the house of El crest with the tip of her little fingers.

"I am happy for two, you know." Brainy said, sitting on the floor with Kara to play with Lori. "You and Lena are lovely couple." 

"Me and Lena?" The blonde looked confused to her friend. "We are not a couple, we are only friends." 

"But her daughter calls you Mama." This time, Brainy was showing his confused face. 

"We spend a lot time together. That's all." Kara replied, annoyed. 

"Okay... It's hard to understand relationships." Brainy justified, still playing with the little girl. 

—O— 

That night, after Kara put Lori to sleep in her crib, she walked to her liveroom, finding Lena immersed in her laptop screen, probably replied some important email. 

"Lena, can we talk?" The blonde asked playing with the end of her sweater. 

"Of course darling." The Luthor pressed send before closing the device to look at her friend. 

Kara spend some time going to the kitchen and serving pouring two wine glasses and offering one to Lena when she was back. 

"So..." The Superhero could feel her cheeks burning with shame and fear. "Brainy asked me today if we were dating, because Lori keeps calling me Mama and I don't know how to justify it anymore." 

"Oh no." Lena stopped the glass in the middle of air, almost facingpalm herself. "I am so sorry, Kara. I thought you didn't mind of it. She is going to stop, I promise." 

"No, Lena, you got me wrong. It was not this part that annoyed me. I love being Lori's mom. We practically live together. I can't sleep without you in the bed me." The girl got closer, holding her best friend hand. "Lena, I love you. More than I should love a friend. I want to be able to say that we are a couple when we already live like one."

"I think we missing the kissing part. And being able to call you my girlfriend." Lena finished for her, with tears in her eyes and a big smile. "I love you too Kara and I want to have a family with you. Please, be my girlfriend?" 

Their lips met in a sweet kiss, translating all their feelings in that new touch. But too soon the baby monitor start to going off, transmitting a very angry "Mommy" from the room.

"I will take her." Lena placed a chaste kiss in Kara lips. 

—O—  
Bonus:  
"This is mommy. And this is Ara." Lena was listening from the baby monitor Nia playing with Lori in her room. 

"No, Lori! Remember what Auntie Nia said?" The older girl was exasperated and the Luthor start to pay more attention in their conversation.

"No Ara. Mama?" The little girl asked with a small voice. 

"That's right! You are going to be a genius like your mommy." Nia congratulate the girl and the couple in the liveroom looked at each other giggling.

Well, they just discovered who was teaching Lori to call Kara as Mama.


End file.
